User blog:~Silverstream/Spoiled
Spoiler Introduction Spoiler: *descends down rope from a tall building, having spray-painted the words, "Let the puzzlement fit the crime" across the windows* They HAVE to get it now... *Batman and Robin stand on rooftop opposite building* Tim: *whispers* Should we pursue? Batman: *nods slowly* You do so..... keep your distance, make sure you know what you're dealing with.... *spots them and freezes* crapcrapcrapcrap... They're never here this fast *quickly climbs back up to roof* Robin: *points grapple gun to roof of the building she's climbing and swings towards it, reaching rooftop before she does, unseen* *finally reaches rooftop and stands up, looking around* *hiding in dark corner by vent, puts voice modulator on to give his voice a lower and darker tone* .....You're playing an interesting game.... *spins around and looks at him. Folds arms* A simple thank-you would suffice... *steps forward, keeping voice modulator on* For what? being a "Vague Vixen"? or for vandalizing buildings? *takes a step back* "Vague Vixen"... Catchy! But I already have an alias... And for your information, that "vandalizing" is gonna do a lot of good ....If you know everything why not share it all at once? Are you trying to hide something? to cover your tracks? Well I don't exactly do this for the glory.... *tilts head* No kidding.... you could be leading us on a giant witch hunt........ So, I'm going to need answers, now.... ....As fun as that sounds, I've got... I've got stuff. You get that, right? Stuff is... Stuff is relatable... *rolls eyes* yeah ok, screw the small talk. *picks up a loose brick from the roof and throws it at his face, and starts running away* *brick hits the voice modulator. Falls back on ground* .....Wow.... *rips off broken modulator and begins chasing her* *jumps to next building, and throws a stack of boxes down in her trail, to slow him down* *speaks with real voice* GREAT OBSTACLE...... *uses grapple gun to hook to water tower on building roof and then glides down towards her using cape* *pauses and looks around* I KNEW your voice couldn't sound that menacing! *lands in front of her. Removes baton from belt and extends it into staff, using it to block her running* .....Like I said, I'm going to need some answers.... *narrows eyes* And what makes you think I have 'em, huh? *rolls eyes* ....you've been giving clues about them.... I'm not stupid.... *notices her hair* ....so spill 'em.... Blondie If you're so smart, why don't you figure it out for yourself? *folds arms* *scrunches up face* ....So, your really going down that route? Just making all these snarky comebacks? It makes trying to remain professional and intimidating a lot more difficult by the way.... it's not appreciated *snorts* Youuuuu were never intimidating to me... JUST SAYIN'! I think that's one giant LIE *voice cracks on final word. Stares silently with wide eyes* *stares for a moment, then bursts into laughter* OH MY GOD, WOW.... Wow.... Listen, listen kid. I'm on your side. Despite the brick-in-the-face thing, I really am.... Why do you think I do what I do? *clears throat* .....There's no way we could know you're intentions..... so apologies when I don't take your word for it Think it through, bird-boy. Would someone with bad intentions clue in the police, AND YOU AND THE BATMAN, MIND YOU... About the bad things that are about to happen? Put two and two together, and see what you get... .....sometimes you cant afford to be that trusting.... *lowers staff and fixes it back to belt* .....So who are you? *raises eyebrow* Do YOU go around telling people your identity? .....Once your done, and if you make enemies..... we can offer protection.... we can offer help ....Why would you want to do that? *tilts head* ....the question is, why wouldn't we? Maybe because you don't trust me.... .....It wouldn't take much to turn that around *slowly holds out hand to her* ....I.... I don't know.... *takes a small step back* .....At least give me something to call you.... ....The Spoiler *nods slowly* ....Robin *swiftly reaches out and shakes his hand* ....don't bother replacing that voice modulator... It sounded literally so stupid... *smirks* I'll make a note of that....... is there nothing I can do to change your mind on this? ....If I were to say yes.... What then? What happens afterwards? We work together...... we resolve this situation, then you give all this up.... NO..... *walks several steps away* ....No .....Well, you cant continue this...... This is dangerous, Spoiler *sighs* Don't you think I know that? I'm not an idiot, and I'm not naïve.... .....So let the people who do this, continue to do this.... and you go back to your life.... just a normal life *grits teeth* You don't understand.... I couldn't expect you to understand ...I think I understand enough..... *slowly steps forward towards her* *breathing increases slightly* Stay away from me.... ...Hey... hey no I'm not your enemy.... Look, I get that you're trying to do the right thing here, and save an innocent civilian girl from a life of vigilanteeism, and let her go back to her normal home life... Well guess what. It's already too late for me on that front. This is.... *looks to the side* This is all I can rely on. *serious expression* Then know you never have to do it alone..... *drops smoke bomb* *waves smoke away* ...I am alone, though.... *runs off across rooftops* Batman: *pushes Cluemaster out of building window, and pins him to the ground, holding his collar* IT'S OVER BROWN. YOU'RE GOING AWAY FOR A LONG TIME. Cluemaster: *spits at him* You dont scare me, you- Batman: *punches him to knock him out, while GCPD arrive at other side of building to arrest the members of Cluemasters gang* Spoiler: *watches silently from roof of building, face seemingly emotionless* Robin: *slowly steps forward, standing next to her* .....Have that feeling of completion? The big emotional payoff? ....Something like that. Your just a good citizen doing her part...... and now you can stop.... ....What if I don't want to? *looks at her* ....What's your reason to now? We both know you didn't just do this randomly.... *takes a deep breath* He might not be done.... People get out of prison. Besides, there are others.... Others that still need to be caught .....Yeah, but none of them will ever be your father *looks back at street and folds arms* *sits down with her knees drawn up to her chest* Guess nothing is sacred from you guys.... *sits next to her and sighs* .....I wanted to make sure you were..... well.... *looks to side* ....Can you legally ride that bike, by the way? ...I don't know really know, to be honest.... I got my license from a friend... Erm, long story. *clears throat* .....I found out who you were because I care about your safety.... everyone's safety.... Then I guess that's the one thing we have in common... Trading our own safety for the safety of others.... .....And you've done your part, Stephanie Brown.... you don't need to continue One could say you've done your part... You've saved a lot more people than I have, and I don't see you backing out any time soon.... There's a difference between us.... I'm trained, I have resources...... You just have yourself. ....Fine. *stands up and folds arms* Then take me in. Take me back to wherever it is you train, and give me the same resources. Because whether you help me or not, I'm not gonna stop doing this.... Not as long as I'm capable of it. *looks up at her* I don't have that kind of authority. I'm not a recruiter...... we don't need more people.... Right.... Then I guess Spoiler is gonna continue riding solo! *turns away* *stands up* Stephanie.... you don't have anymore criminal connections.... what are you going to do? Wander into the Joker's club presuming you'll hear what his schemes are? hack into the Riddler's phone lines? *hisses* Shut up with my name! ....And sure, why not? Cluemaster was just as obvious as any other criminal would be.... I can hold my own, can't you see that? NO, I SEE DISASTER...... I SEE SOMEONE WHO'S ALREADY IN WAY OVER THEIR HEAD IF I'M ALREADY IN WAY OVER MY HEAD, WHAT'S THE POINT IN TRYING TO PULL ME OUT?! TO STOP YOU DYING....... OK, WHAT IF YOUR MOTHER SEE'S A NEWS REPORT ONE MORNING ABOUT YOUR BODY BEING FOUND IN THE RIVER, WITH A LARGE SMILE CUT INTO YOUR FACE BY THE JOKER.... MY MOTHER DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! ....not anymore.... .....That isn't the case.... *takes a deep breath* .....don't put that hood on again.... for your own sake *walks up and stands with face directly in front of his* ....Try and stop me. *glares* Don't provoke me.... What if I do.... *silently glares* *scoffs and nods* That's what I thought... *turns around and begins walking away* *walks up to her and places hands on her shoulders, moves her against wall* DO NOT PUT THAT HOOD BACK ON AGAIN.... *draws knees back and kicks him in the gut* *cringes and steps back, removes baton from belt and extends it to staff* *takes on defensive position, fists raised in front of her* *raises staff and strikes it down to hit her arms* *grunts in pain but grabs staff in her hands, and twists around to yank it out of his grasp* *loses grip on staff and steps back. Himself raises fists* You're not afraid to hit a girl... I admire that! *throws a punch at his face* *dodges and kicks at her legs* *falls to her knees, but uses traction against the ground to forcibly push her head forward into his stomach* *gets pushed back against wall* *grabs his staff and traps him up against wall, pointing staff at him* *stares at her* .....I didn't mean to do that... *breath heaving, drops staff at their feet* Felt pretty meaningful. *buries hands in face* ......what the hell did I do ....You didn't hurt me... .....that's not the point..... the fact I even.... tried..... *tears up slightly and turns away* ....hold up, are you... Are you crying? *tries to cry silently* *kneels down in front of him* H-Hey.... *doesnt look around at her* D-do you need any medical attention? *prods her arms where his staff hit her. Winces slightly* ...No.... You? ....N-no..... *sniffs and wipes eyes* *looks him over, gaze now softened* ....So what now? *stands up and removes face mask* .....I need to.... I cant be here.... *blinks* ....What's your name? *looks away* ....Tim ...Come on, let's be even.... Last name? *looks at her* .....Drake....... ....Tim Drake.... *removes cloth over her mouth* Stephanie Brown. But.... But you already knew that.... .....I didn't mean to.... do anything but..... I was just afraid you'd hurt yourself.... Not gonna happen... I won't let it happen, and honestly? I know you won't either... ....and... now I know your at least semi competent... *wipes nose with gauntlet* you were able to deflect my moves Yeah-huh.... YouTube is amazing if you know what to look for... *looks at her face silently for a moment, and clears throat* ......self taught, huh? *nods* Yeah..... I think I kinda took a little from every self-defense art, and made it into something I could practice on my pillow... *chuckles softly* ...that sounded dirty *puts mask back on* Iiiit kinda, sorta, did.... *smirks before sliding mask cloth back up* .....You're real cute, by the way.... *stares for a moment* ....In what way? *shrugs* In theeeee "dark haired, piercing blue-eyed, ass-kicking, adorkable" way.... *blushes slightly* Well... erm...... You.... your face is nice and symmetrical..... also I like your eyes too..... .....Sooooo ya like me back? Erm..... yeah... yeah, I guess.... ....sweet *fits-pumps the air* WELL, if you'll excuse me, I still have stuff to do. Lots of stuff, you geddit... *nods slowly* .....Promise me one thing Spoiler.... ....What's that? ....Stay Safe *nods* Yeah.... Yeah, I will. You do the same, 'kay? *nods back* .....I will *steps back and smiles slightly* ....I'm gonna throw an imaginary smokebomb now.... WHOOSH! *mimes throwing down smoke bomb, and flees from roof* *stares for a moment then leans back on wall* .....Wow Category:Blog posts